


An Omega of his own

by sesselover1988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diapers, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesselover1988/pseuds/sesselover1988
Summary: hey if you want to send me a prompt or just chat my tumblr is samanddeanfan1988





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you want to send me a prompt or just chat my tumblr is samanddeanfan1988

Chp 1.  


It was a stormy night as Castiel looked out the window of the Omega center he lived at. It was dark in his tiny room as it had been lights out for a few hours now and he was supposed to be asleep. The young man could not sleep though as he knew tomorrow he might get picked by an Alpha to be their Mate, and this scared him as he did not know if a kind or cruel Alpha would pick him. In their society people were either born an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega and lived their life the same until they reached 18 years old. It was then time for them to stay at home if they were an Alpha or a Beta, or an Omega center if like Castiel they were an Omega. Beta’s had the best lives though, as they could marry each other and live normal lives’ with no limitations or extra responsibilities. Alphas were protectors and caregivers to Omega’s, who were pretty much pampered and treated like small children by their Alpha’s as they were usually very short in stature standing between 4 to 5 feet tall. The male himself was a small four foot so he looked even more childish than most, and was the shortest one in his hallway.  


Castiel did not like this dynamic though, because he was stubborn and liked to do things his own way. Omegas usually went to work with their Alpha’s who would watch over them while working and make sure they did not get into any trouble. When an Omega acted up their Alpha would punish them like a child with either a spanking or a time out. When the man learned all this in school he was upset and did not want an Alpha, which had upset his parents and his teachers who lectured him about how wonderful it was to have someone to love and care for them forever. As he grew older he learned to keep his thoughts on the subject to himself and went silently when it was time for him to move to the center to wait for his Alpha. Castiel had been here for almost a year now and he had been turned down by a lot of men because he was not sub servant enough for them and spoke his mind no matter how rude his words were. It was now the first of January and it was time for a new batch of them to come and look them over like cattle and pick the young male or female that smelt the best to them.  


He was pulled from his thoughts when one of the Beta’s who was in charge of his floor looked in and saw he was awake and says,” Castiel go back to bed you know its against the rules to be up at this time of night. I don’t want to have to report you again you remember what happened last time.” Castiel groaned as he did remember that punishment, which included a bare bottomed spanking with a switch and an hours’ time out in the corner. They were strict about rules at the home and Castiel was one of the few Omega’s who got into trouble often as the rest were so docile they were scared to step out of line in fear of being scolded. The Omega got back into bed and laid there for a good forty-five minutes; until he finally fell asleep again hearing the rain hit the window and the light rumble of the storm clouds outside the building. They would be woken up at seven a.m. to get ready to meet the Alphas who would be arriving at nine after they had eaten and gotten washed up.


End file.
